Cyrax
- MKDA/MKTE/MKA= - MK9= - MKX= - MK11= - Humano= }} |lugar = 30px|left Botswana |reino = |alineacion = Mal (Antes de re-programarse)/Bien |aparicion = MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MKAv, MK:DA, MKTE, MKA, MK9, MK11 |actor = J.J. Perry (Mortal Kombat: Aniquilación), Sal Divita (MK3, UMK3, MKT) |voz = Rhasaan Orange (MK9), Ike Amadi (MK11), Guillermo Rojas (MK11 ESP-LAT) |estado = Muerto Muerto (Cyrax del pasado) |muerto = Autodestrucción Electrochoque |aliados = Nitara, Jax (desde MK Gold), Sonya Blade, Bi Han, Sektor (MK9), Cyber Sub-Zero (MK9) |enemigos = Reptile, Sektor, Scorpion, Smoke |arma = Sabre of Light (MKG), Pulse Blade (MKDA, MKA) |combate = Ninjitsu (MKDA, MKA), Sambo (MKDA) |clan = Ex Lin Kuei, Fuerzas Especiales |raza = Humano, Cyborg |alineación = Bien, Neutro (MK9) }} left|50px left|50px Cyrax es un personaje de la saga Mortal Kombat haciendo su aparición en el Mortal Kombat 3, Cyrax era el segundo de tres Ninjas cibernéticos. La unidad, designada como LK-4D4, fue asignado para encontrar a Sub-Zero para el clan del Lin Kuei, pero después es derrotado por Sub-Zero perdido en un desierto desprogramado de sus funciones. De tres cyborgs, él fue el segundo en recuperar su humanidad. Esto fue debido a los esfuerzos de Sonya Blade y Jax. Actualmente se ha aliado con ellos como una señal de su aprecio. Su pegajosa malla de color verde es lo que caracteriza a este robot, en MK 3, sus fatalities son bastante traumáticos, debido a que el tono de destrucción es terrible, la destrucción tipo helicóptero y la autodestrucción. Como dato curioso, al incio del desarrollo de MK3, Cyrax era conocido como "Mustard" (Mostaza), en alusión a su color amarillo, mientras que Sektor, se conocía como "Ketchup" debido a su característico color rojo. Historia thumb|right|170px|Cyrax en [[Mortal Kombat 3.]] En Mortal Kombat 3, Cyrax estaba trabajando para el clan de ninjas Lin Kuei. Actuó junto a sus socios Sektor y Smoke con el fin de encontrar y matar a un renegado miembro del clan Lin Kuei, el joven Sub-Zero, ya que este estuvo en desacuerdo con la decisión de convertir todos sus miembros en cyborgs y abandonó el clan. Por lo tanto fue marcado de muerte por los grandmasters. Durante la invasión del Earthrealm por Shao Kahn y sus secuaces, Cyrax fue derrotado por Sub-Zero y reprogramado con órdenes de destruir a Shao Kahn. Sin embargo, Kahn fue derrotado por los otros guerreros del Earthrealm, antes de que Cyrax tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo. Como resultado de su reprogramación, esperó nuevas órdenes. Como éstas nunca llegaron, tuvo un mal funcionamiento, y vagó hasta atascarse en las arenas movedizas en el centro del desierto de Gobi. En Mortal Kombat Gold, Cyrax fue recuperado y reparado por el Lin Kuei. Sin embargo, parece que de alguna manera diferente al primer prototipo. El clan envió a Cyrax de nuevo a la batalla con su colega Sektor asignado para supervisarle. Después de la derrota de Shinnok, se hizo evidente que Cyrax ha comenzado a experimentar recuerdos de su antigua vida. Los agentes especiales Sonya Blade y Jax Briggs le llevaron al Organismo de Investigación del Mundo Exterior (OIA, siglas de Outerworld Investigation Agency) y usaron su tecnología para restaurar su humanidad. Agradecido por su ayuda, Cyrax se sumó a la OIA como un escolta en el Outworld. Durante los acontecimientos de Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Cyrax fue emboscado por los Oni Moloch y Drahmin. Después de ahuyentar a los dos demonios , estuvo varado en Outworld. La consola de su brazo, lo que le permitía regresar a Earthrealm, resultó dañado en un ataque sorpresa por Reptile, orquestado por la vampiro Nitara. Logró ahuyentar a Reptile, con su sierra. Poco tiempo después, se encontró con Nitara. Ella se ofreció a ayudarlo a regresar a su hogar a cambio de su ayuda en la recuperación de un artefacto perdido. Ellos viajaron a la cámara subterránea que albergaba el huevo del Rey Dragón. Allí, él mismo Cyrax se sumergió en el lago de lava fundido y descubrió el orbe que apartaba su mundo del Outworld. Con el orbe ahora en posesión de Nitara, cumple su promesa a Cyrax. Ella utilizó su collar místico para abrir un portal y enviarlo de vuelta a Earthrealm. En el final de Cyrax en Armageddon, vence a Blaze ,y se llená de energía elemental que rompe su forma robot lo hace una vez más humano. Aliado con Sub-Zero, él derrota a Sektor y Smoke. Sektor y Smoke son reprogramados por el Lin Kuei y son reprogramados hasta que puedan recuperar su forma humana. right|200px|thumb|Traje Retro de Cyrax en Mortal Kombat (2011). Regresando al pasado, Cyrax entra al torneo organizado por Shang Tsung junto a Sektor y Sub-Zero, bajo el mando del Lin Kuei. El Lin Kuei fue invitado por el hechicero Shang Tsung a participar en el torneo. Shang Tsung ha previsto utilizar los asesinos para eliminar a los guerreros del Reino de la Tierra y que Outworld pueda ganar. Cyrax es bastante reacio, en relación con la última decisión que fue tomada por el Gran Maestro Lin Kuei, de convertir al Lin Kuei en cyborgs, y se le ve hablar sobre ello con Sektor en el Palacio de Shang Tsung, cuando ven el espectro ninja, Scorpion. Scorpion fue una vez un miembro del Shirai Ryu, un clan que era el rival del Lin Kuei. Cyrax y Sektor trataron de burlarse de Scorpion y terminó en una lucha contra él en una lucha de dos, de lo que Scorpion salió victorioso. Después de esto, Scorpion se enfrentan el mayor de Sub-Zero y devueltos por el Netherrealm con su esqueleto. Como todo el mundo comenzaron a salir, Cyrax y Raiden se dirigió a los restos. Raiden mencionó la Iniciativa de Cyber, que Cyrax dijo oponerse. Cyrax intentó salir y Raiden le dio un mensaje final: Si pierde el Reino de la Tierra, no habrá más Lin Kuei. Como Cyrax meditado sobre eso y se fue, Baraka se demostró haber escuchado la conversación. Más tarde Cyrax fue confrontado por Sheeva y Baraka en el puente, que le informó de que Shang Tsung ya no se necesita de Lin Kuei ayudar, Baraka ha informado a Shang Tsung de la conversación anterior Cyrax tuvo con Raiden. Cyrax derrotó a ambos, y se enfrentó a Shang Tsung, que estaba hablando con Sektor. Shang Tsung estaba molesto de que Cyrax habló con Raiden y afirmó que puso en peligro sus planes. Sektor dijo que Cyrax fue Un Lin Kuei, y que iba a completar su tarea. Shang Tsung entonces había señalado a Cyrax la cara de Johnny Cage , a quien derrotó. Shang Tsung exigió a Cyrax matar Cage, pero Cyrax se negó. Dejó a Cage tirado en el suelo y se fue. Shang Tsung fulminó con la mirada de furia, pero Raiden le hizo un guiño de aprobación. Enfurecido por la indulgencia, Cyrax se retiro de ahí. Sektor lo siguió y se enfrentó a él. Cyrax ganó la pelea y declaró que él "Dígale al Gran Maestro estoy acabado". a lo que respondió que Sektor "Nadie sale del Lin Kuei", lo que enfureció Cyrax que le dio una patada en la cabeza. Cyrax más tarde apareció durante los acontecimientos del segundo torneo en su forma automatizada. Se desconoce si Cyrax de acuerdo con la automatización o fue capturado y obligado a la automatización. Sin embargo, Cyrax sigue las órdenes de los Lin Kuei, sin duda. Se enfrentó al más joven Sub-Zero en la Sala Alma y dijo "Yo soy Lin Kuei unidad LK-4-D-4. Vendrás conmigo". Sub-Zero, dijo que lo sentía por lo que el Lin Kuei había hecho a Cyrax y le dijo que no iba a cumplir. Esto les hizo engade en kombat, un kombat de lo que Sub-Zero salió victorioso, y afirma que no ha completado su misión y no pueden ser automatizados. Cyrax entonces se teletransporta como Jax Briggs y Sonya Blade aparecer.thumb|328px|Cyrax matando a Hydro en Mortal Kombat:Legacy Cyrax y Sektor automatizado también apareció más tarde, después de la victoria de Sub Zero contra Scorpion, ofreciendo Shao Kahn Kuei completo de Lin lealtad y servicio a cambio de tomar Sub-Zero a ser automatizados. Shao Kahn, de acuerdo, y el Lin Kuei la izquierda con la Sub-Zero. Cyrax fue visto más tarde con el resto de las fuerzas de Outworld para recibir órdenes de Sektor, cuando el recién reprogramado Cyber Sub-Zero apareció a través del portal. Más tarde, cuando los guerreros del Reino de la Tierra se reunieron, el Kuei cyborgs Lin, dirigido por Sindel, los atacaron. Nightwolf enfrentó y derrotó a Cyrax, Cyrax y no fue visto de nuevo tras el ataque de Sindel. Apariciones 'Mortal Kombat 3/Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/Mortal Kombat Trilogy' Biografía Cyrax es la unidad LK-4D4 el segundo de tres prototipos de ninjas ciberneticos construidos por el Clan Lin Kuei. Como sus colegas, su último comando programado es el de encontrar y terminar con el astuto ninja Sub-Zero. Sin un alma que tomar, Cyrax pasa sin ser detectado por Shao Kahn y permanece como una posible amenaza contra la ocupación en Earhtrealm. Movimientos Especiales thumb|150px|right|Cyrax en [[Mortal Kombat: Defensores del Reino antes de su conversión a Cyborg.]] *'Red': Abriendo sus mecanismos, lanza una pequeña esfera verde la cual se convertira en una telaraña verde, al contactarse con el oponente lo atrapa y lo deja a su merced. *'Bomba Lejana': Abriendo sus mecanismos, lanza a gran distancia una pequeña bomba amarilla, la cual al pasar un tiempo explota y hace volar al oponente dejandolo caer en el suelo. *'Bomba Cercana': Abriendo sus mecanismos, lanza a corta distancia una pequeña bomba amarilla la cual al implosionar deja al oponente a su merced. *'Propulsor': Mediante un impulso y en cuanto el oponente permanece en el aire, lo impacta con su rodilla derribándolo y lanzándolo. *'Emsamblaje': Movimiento en el cual se desarma en varias partes, se volverá a armar en el otro extremo de la pantalla en su posición de victoria. Fatality *'Secuencia de Autodestrucción': Muy cerca del rival abre un teclado en su brazo e insertando un código activa su Autodestruction Sequence, comenzara a convulsionar y en una fuerte explosión acaba con su oponente y consigo mismo dejando solo sangre y huesos de ambos. *'Helicoptero': Empieza a hacer girar la cabellera que poseía, la velocidad de ello provocara que comienza a volar, se alzara por arriba de la pantalla, volvera sobre el oponente y como si fuera una sierra empezara a cortarlo en pedazos, poco a poco haciendo derramar sangre, dejara solo restos y por último se emsambla en medio de la pantalla. *'Friendship': Su cuerpo parecera desarmarse y unos hilos se extenderan por todo él, empezara a bailar simulando lo que puede considerarse un títere. *'Babality': Un bebé que lle va puesto toda indumentaria del personaje, todo el armazón pero con un pequeño pigmento anaranjado, es igual en todos los demás aspectos. *'Animality': Transformación en un tiburón de azules fosforecentes, se sumergera por debajo de la pantalla, solo viendose su aleta empezara a navegar, rondando cerca al oponente, llega un momento en el cual se alza, abre su boca y devora el cuerpo entero del oponente. *'Brutality': Utilizado desde UMK3.Combo de once golpes por el cual hace implosionar el cuerpo de su oponente en restos y charcos de sangre. Final thumb|250px|right|Cyrax en [[Mortal Kombat Gold.]] Cyrax es capturado por Sub-Zero y reprogramado con nuevas ordenes: Destruir a Shao Kahn. Con Kahn sin la posibilidad de detectar la presencia de su asesino sin alma. Cyrax tiene éxito en el ataque. Sin embargo, después de eliminar a Kahn y salvar a Earhtrealm, Cyrax espera nuevas ordenes del cuartel general de Lin Kuei. Las ordenes nunca llegan y Cyrax empieza a tener fallas y no funciona bien. Él termina encallado en la mitad de un desierto enorme, mirando en la dirección en donde se encuentra su base. 'Mortal Kombat Gold' thumb|right|250px|Una colección de poemas de Cyrax. Biografía Cyrax finalmente es rescatado de su prisión es el desierto por el clan Lin Kuei. El daño físico es reparado fácilmente, pero Cyrax parece muy distinto de aquel tiempo en que su misión era asesinar a Sub-Zero. Sólo el tiempo dirá si supera esa traumática experiencia. Movimientos Especiales *'Red': Abriendo sus mecanismos, lanza una pequeña esfera verde la cual se convertira en una telaraña verde, al contactarse con el oponente lo atrapa y lo deja a su merced. *'Bomba Lejana': Abiendo sus mecanismos, lanza a gran distancia una peuqeña bomba amarilla, la cual al pasar un tiempo explota y hace volar al oponente dejandolo caer en el suelo. *'Bomba Cercana': Abriendo sus mecanismos, lanza a corta distancia una pequeña bomba amrilla la cual al implosionar deja al oponente a su merced. *'Propulsor': Mediante un impulso y en cuanto el oponente permanece en el aire, lo impacta con su rodilla derribandolo y lanzandolo. *'Emsamblaje': Movimiento en el cual se desarma en varias partes, se volvera a armar en e otro extremo de la pantalla en su posición de victoria. Fatality thumb|200px|right|Cyrax en [[Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance.]] *'Secuencia de Autodestrucción': a poca distancia del oponente abre un teclado en su brazo e insertando un código activa su Autodestruction Sequence, comenzara a convulsionar y en una fuerte explosión acaba con su oponente y consigo mismo dejando solo sangre y huesos de ambos. *'Destrucción mundial': Cyrax abre una compuerta en su pecho, de donde sale un gran número de bombas que se esparcen por el escenario. En la toma final se ve estallar a la Tierra. Final .]] La imágen de un hombre de piel oscura y con vestimenta ninja, aquella escena retumba en la mente de Cyrax, era una pequeña vista a su vida anterior, se encontraba en la agencia de Las Fuerzas Especiales, allí Jax y Sonya lo acogieron, la ''Outer Worlds Investigation Agency que disponían de la tecnología suficiente logro reparar a Cyrax, pero desearon hacerlo lo más humano posible, terminando la operación, Cyrax se pone de pie, volteando su cabeza de lado a lado, se mira a si mismo, entendiendo, vio su cuerpo mejor armado, pero noto que poseía su lado humano.'' 'Mortal Kombat:Deadly Alliance' Biografía El cyborg ninja Cyrax había recuperado su alma con la ayuda de los agentes de las Fuerzas Especiales Sonya Blade y Jackson Briggs. En agradecimiento por su ayuda, se unió a la agencia de las Fuerzas Especiales para la investigación de otros mundos y se convirtió en un explorador en el Outworld. En su último transporte a ese reino, Cyrax fue emboscado por una criatura reptiliana. Su consola de brazo fue dañada en el forcejeo y con ella su tecnología de portales entre reinos. Derrotó a la criatura, pero tendrá que encontrar otros medios de regresar al reino de la Tierra. Una vampira llamada Nitara ofreció a Cyrax un trato para devolverle al reino de la Tierra si conseguía para ella un objeto oculto en las fundidas profundidades de Outworld. Su exterior cibernético era resistente al duro ambiente en el que el objeto estaba escondido, pero sólo por un corto periodo de tiempo. Era una proposición arriesgada, pero Cyrax estaba dispuesto a llevarla a cabo para regresar a la Tierra. A pesar de que no confiaba completamente en Nitara, aceptó viajar con ella hasta la localización del misterioso objeto. Final thumb|right|250px|Cyrax antes de ser cyborg en [[Mortal Kombat (2011).]] El enorme calor y presión de la lava quemaron casi inmediatamente los sensores de Cyrax. Vagó casi ciegamente por el foso infernal, buscando el orbe que Nitara le había enviado a localizar. Lo encontró reposando sobre un pequeño pedestal sumergido entre las profundidades fundidas. Tan pronto como ascendió a la superficie, ella reclamó que le entregase el orbe. Nitara había prometido devolver a Cyrax al reino de la Tierra una vez el orbe hubiera sido recuperado. Tomando su collar en mano, murmuró un encantamiento místico. Un portal en forma de remolino se abrió alrededor de Cyrax y él sólo tuvo tiempo para una reverencia solemne antes de que fuera absorbido por la puerta. Parece ser que antes de su encuentro con Reptile, Cyrax tuvo un enfrentamiento con Moloch y Drahmin cuando estos llegaron a Outworld. Al menos eso se nos indica en el modo Konquest de Drahmin. De ser cierto, el enfrentamiento habría tenido lugar en Lost Tomb. Fatality Garra Interna: Cyrax toma a su oponente con una gran garra que sostiene desde sus mecanismos y lo tira 3 veces fuertemente al suelo y luego lo lleva a su cuerpo y lo hace trizas sin tantos problemas, al no resistir más abre sus mecanismos otra vez y tira los órganos de su rival y queda quieto. 'Mortal Kombat:Armageddon' thumb|250px|right|Cyrax en [[Mortal Kombat: Armageddon.]] Final Cuando derrotó a Blaze, el poder elemental a través de Cyrax destrozó su forma cibernética. Era una vez más humano. Se alio con Sub-Zero y con él se enfrentan los cyborgs de Smoke y Sektor. En una batalla épica de los hombres frente a las máquinas, Cyrax y Sub-Zero derrotó a sus enemigos por mucho tiempo. Los cyborgs se reprogramaron para el Lin Kuei, una vez más, hasta que también puede ser revertido a su forma humana. 'Mortal Kombat (2011)' Biografía thumb|Cyrax en MK (2011)Un experto guerrero Botswana, Cyrax se basa en su capacidad de lucha natural, su Chi, para llevar a cabo misiones de Lin Kuei. Él se enorgullece de servir, pero cuando el Gran Maestro inicia un programa para convertir el clan en cyborgs, Cyrax se resiste. Él se resiste a perder su humanidad, que cree que es más efectivo que cualquier aumento de mecánica. Ha pensado en abandonar el clan, por temor a que ya no es una organización de asesinos honorables. Cyrax sabe, sin embargo, que tal decisión significa la muerte a manos de sus antiguos camaradas. Nadie deja el Lin Kuei. Final A pesar de que se habían comprometido su vida a los Lin Kuei, Cyrax dejó el clan para ayudar a los héroes del Reino de la Tierra y regresar la invasión de Shao Kahn. Para este acto de deserción, que estuvo marcado para la terminación del nuevo Gran Maestro - Sektor. Rodeado y severamente en inferioridad numérica, Cyrax se ha preparado para cumplir con su destino cuando Raiden vino en su ayuda. Con él fueron 100 los monjes Shaolin. El Lin Kuei fue derrotado, aunque Sektor no se encontraba entre los muertos. Cyrax fue ofrecido en un santuario en la Academia de Wu Shi, donde ha comenzado una nueva vida como un guerrero de honor por la paz. Kombat Kard Animaciones Archivo:07.png Archivo:061.png Archivo:102.png Archivo:A132.gif Archivo:A133.gif Archivo:A134.gif Cx15.png Cx12.png Archivo:06.png Cx1.gif Cx16.png Cx6.png Cx11.png cyraxsalto.png A134.gif dizzycyrax2.gif comosearapera.png comandoslistos.png autodestruccion.png fachito.gif saquitodeman.gif Notas Adicionales thumb|right|250px|Nombre alternativo de Cyrax. * Durante el desarrollo de MK3 era llamado Mustard que en español significa Mostaza. * Uno de sus combos en MKDA se llama Mustard y otro se llama Ketchup en español Mostaza y ''Ketchup.'' * Está basado en el alien de la película "Predator". * En MKDA, Cyrax tiene una colección de poemas llamada Feelings (Sentimientos). * En el final de MKG, se descubre que Cyrax es de raza negra mientras que en Mortal Kombat: Defensores del Reino es blanco y en el final de Sektor es afroamericano. * Es el primer personaje en usar un Hara-Kiri, en ese entonces era Fatality. * En MK:D hace un cameo en Dark Prison y en el modo Konquest en Netherrealm junto con Nitara, haciendo alución a su final de MK:DA. * En Mortal Kombat (2011) se sabe que nació en Botswana. * Se sabe que Cyrax odia toda la filmografía de Johnny Cage, en especial la película "El Mimo Ninja". * El estilo de pelea de Cyrax, Sambo, en Deadly Alliance es uno de los estilos de pelea que no usa otro personaje en Armageddon, ni en el modo Kreate-A-Fighter. * Cuando se enfrenta a Jax Briggs y Sonya Blade en Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Cyrax dice, "Death is the only way out." Éste es el nombre de una canción de Joseph Bishara, que interpretan durante la pelea. * Cyrax es uno de los dos personajes jugables en el modo historia de Mortal Kombat (2011) quienes no están aliados al bien, el otro es Scorpion. * Cyrax aparece atrapado en las arenas de Jade's Desert, es de los pocos personajes en aparecer en un escenario como cameo, no obstante, es el único que sigue apareciendo aunque se elija el personaje para pelear en el escenario. * En el nuevo Jade´s Desert en MK9, Cyrax aparece nuevamente atrapado en la arena con el traje retro de MK3. * Es uno de los dos personajes que al cambiar de traje en MK9, cambia de intro de batalla, el otro es Sektor (esto se debe a que los alternativos son humanos y no son alteradas sus memorias). Véase también Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Cyborgs Categoría:Ninjas Categoría:Personajes de MK3 Categoría:Personajes de UMK3 Categoría:Personajes de MKT Categoría:Personajes de MKG Categoría:Personajes de MKDA Categoría:Personajes de MKA Categoría:Personajes de MK9 Categoría:Lin Kuei Categoría:Personajes buenos Categoría:Personajes de Earthrealm Categoría:Miembros de Fuerzas Especiales Categoría:Personajes de Series Categoría:Personajes de MKTE Categoría:Personajes de MK:Legacy Categoría:Personajes de Defensores Categoría:Miembro del Lin Kuei Categoría:Personajes masculinos